little_charmersfandomcom-20200222-history
Wand
A wand is a magical tool used mainly by female characters in the series Little Charmers; it is required as a physical means for a magical person's inner magic in order to cast spells. While all wands share the function of being the main, basic and most versatile magical tool they may differ in shape, specific functions and magical power. It must also be of notice that wands can only be used by the person who owns itThis is reported in "Charming Trio" and "Wandering Wand" by Posie., meaning that it shall be in every case useless in any other's hands (unless enlargement alterationsIn "Wandering Wand", when Hazel's wand is magnified it becomes usable by Parsley.) regardless of the grade of magical abilities of the person who ipotetically tries to use it. Finally, writing about wands alterations, it should be known that the opposite physical alteration of enlargement (miniaturized wands) renders a wand useless due to making the wand less powered, in a directly proportional way with the new size of the wandIn "A Charming Mistake" the Enchantress' wand become too weak in power, after being miniaturized. Charmers' wands Being wands the backbone of any magical being and the Charmers well known magic casters, they are obviously users of this essential magical tool. As noted, since Charmers are still magical beings in training these wands are still not very powerful and while a single wand is able to deal with simple and immediate spells, a full trio of Charmers wands is required to make more complex magics. Charmers' wands generally presents themselves as little sticks decorated according to the taste of the little magical girl who owns it; in addition to that, their main peculiarity is the different type of magic they can cast, fitting with the Charmer's magical class of specialization. Hazel's wand An example of basic Charmer's wand is one of purple color, with a fuchsia gem at the bottom and a star mounted on a "letter U shaped" green decoration at the top, of the same color. Although belonging to a Charmer with no specialty, this wand can cast many types of spells the amount of which is limited only by the little girl's experience and knowledge. This wand belongs to Hazel. Posie's wand The wand of Posie, the Charmer specialized in music and spells, this magical tool appears as a sort of hybrid between a flute and a wand, in fact while it can be rarely used as a standard wand its main function is that of cast spells using magical music. The range of spells greatly varies from simple ones, such as unlocking a door using a specific musical magical tuneThis happens in "Lucky Seven"., to more complex ones such as very effective magical lullabiesIt happens several times in the series, for example in "Uncharmed Life" where Posie puts the giant to sleep with the sound of her wand.. Lavender's wand A wand belonging to Lavender, a Charmer specialized in fashion and potions; its aspect is that of a scientific flask adorned with stylish decorations. This wand is extremely rarely used as a standard wand (most likely to do and undo simple magic), since its main function is to contain potions and cast magic based on them. After the potion is ultimated with the proper ingredients this wand is seen emerging from the Charmers' cauldron, where the potion was brewed; at this point the wand is filled with the potion and ready to be used to cast the required magic for which the potion was prepared. In addition to cast magic by itself as all other wands, this one can also be used to "charge" a basic Charmer's wand pouring the contained potion on the other wand's star topSee "Add a Little Parsley" for this specific feature.. Enchantress' wand The wand that belongs to the Enchantress, Mrs. Charming , the ruling figure of the town of Charmville. Being the wand of a person very skilled and wise in magic, this wand is extremely powerful, capable of fixing major misspells in the wink of an eyeIn "All Stirred Up" the Enchantress says that as Mrs. Charming she could easily and quickly undo all the magical chaos that took place in Charmville., such as giving back magic to all Charmville when this one was completely taken away from everything in the townSee "Charmville Unchained".. This wand presents itself as a rather long, white with lilac glitters stick with a curl on top, decorated with fuchsia ascending lines all over it and a five-pointed star in the middle, this one colored in white on the external side and in pink on the internal side. Willow's wand A dark navy blue stick with a rather huge red origami flower on top. This wand belongs to Willow, a little girl skilled in origami, the japanese art which consists in making figures by means of exclusevily folding paper without the use of scissors and glue. It has been used to make a giant origami butterfly flySee "Charmville Unchained" for additional informations on this wand.. Other wands Old school magic wand A classic prestidigitator wand, a dark purple stick with a white colored extremity. This wand is an old magical tool, one belonging to the old times of traditional magic and "magic without magic tricks", thus having no real magical properties. Its use is only scenographic, allowing a wizard to make gestures that accompanies his entertaining tricks, like pulling a rabbit out of a top hat. In order to perform the act, three hits on the hat of this wand are required, along with a magic word. This wand only appeared in the episode "Dad's Hat Magic". Known wands users * Hazel * Posie * Lavender * Mrs. Charming * Mrs. Greensparkle * Willow * Mr. Charming, occasional old school magic wand user. Episodes focusing on magical wands While wands appear in every episode of the series, this specific episodes may be of interest, presenting a plot mainly focusing on a magical wand. * "Uncharmed Life" - in this episode the Charmers go on a quest to find all the elements necessary to repair Hazel's broken wand. * "Wandering Wand" - in this episode Hazel magnifies her wand to make a bigger spell but troubles arise when the gigantic magical tool is stolen by a misspelled Parsley that does not want to give it back. Trivia * Wands are specifically featured in the "Sparkle up, Charmers!" clip, where the girls prepare to cast magic together. This is one of the recurring clips of the show, along "To the Charmhouse!" and "Broomies!". * When a wand is broken, three elements are required to repair it: Mount Sparklemore fairy dust, a giant's toe nail and the sparkle of a unicorn's horn. All these thing must be collected without the help of other wands or magic in general. * Posie, in addition to the aforementioned functions, can make his wand fly on its own to spread magic where neededThis happened in "No Charm in the Charmhouse".. * The Enchantress uses her wand as hair ornament. * Lavender's wand, when casting magic, emits bubbles. This is related to her specific potion-maker nature, as potions often make bubbles during preparation phase. Gallery 112-charmy-hearts-day-full-16x9.jpg|Hazel preparing to use her wand to enchant a present. Lavender preparing a potion.png|Lavender using her wand to direct potion ingredients in order to make one. Posie's spell .png|Posie casting one of her signature musical notes shaped spells. The Enchantress with her wand.png|Hazel's mom teaching how to wave the wand like a true enchantress. Posie playing her wand.png|Posie playing her wand, while riding her broomie. Lavender showing her wand.png|Lavender showing her wand. Old School Magic.png|Hazel's dad about to use his old school magician wand, with Seven playfully biting it. Cauldron.jpg|Hazel and her wand after she used it to cast a spell. Hazelwithunicorn.jpg|Hazel after her wand has been repaired in "Uncharmed Life". Wands.png|A screenshot from the "Sparkle Up!" clip, where wands are specifically featured. LCgroup.png|Little Charmers showing their wands. Pozie.png|Posie playing her wand in the "Sparkle Up! Charmers!" clip. Lavender.png|Lavender waving her wand in the "Sparkle Up, Charmers!" clip. Hazel.png|Hazel waving her wand in the "Sparkle Up, Charmers!" clip. Magical.png|The Little Charmers studying, with their wands by their sides. 102-little-charmers-enchanted-dress-4x3.jpg|Hazel waving her wand. Category:Magic Category:Magical tools